Drake's Celestia Adventures
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Drake's Celestia Region Journey This is my third story Featuring Drake Emberz, the main character from We All Live in a Pokemon World. This story takes place in the Celestia Region, a region of my own design. New friends, adventures, dangers, and losses await our young morph in this new region. Will he be able to solve any of this regions mystery? I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Landing in Celestia**

***Drake's POV***

My name is Drake Emberz and I am a Pokemorph from the Hoenn region. My father is, or rather was, one of the Eon guardians of Altomare, Latios. As of this moment I am being led into a very advanced hospital to get an eye to replace the one Giovanni destroyed before I killed him on Mount Silver. "Damn it, hurry up!" a doctor yelled as I was wheeled into an operating room. I felt a needle puncture my skin and I soon fell into grateful unconsciousness. When I woke up Bianca, Blaine, Steel, Riu, and my aunt Latias, in her human disguise, were all circled around my bed. "Well, how does it look?" I asked getting a very loud "SQWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" from Bianca as she tackled me, taking Steel and Blaine to pull her off. "Here look for your self." Steel said as he gave me a mirror. In the mirror I saw my self as usual, but my right eye was now silver with a blood red center, every time I blinked it would swirl like a whirlpool. "Cool." I said as Blaine told me "Drake there is a group of 5 people waiting for you in the cafeteria." "Well we better not keep 'em waiting then!" I said as I leapt out of the bed (thankfully my friends, most likely Bianca, saw fit to put my normal clothes on me.) And darted to the kitchen, where I indeed saw a group of five people that jumped out of their seats as if Raikou himself had charged their chairs.

A boy with hair just like a Zoroark spoke first "Drake Emberz, we have traveled from all over the Pokemon world to join your cause." I simply blinked and said "What cause?" A girl with hair like a Typhlosian's stood up and said "Calm down Jason. As my friend here said we have come from all over the world because we are, like you, Pokemorphs." This literally floored me, and after I got up I asked "Okay, what are your morphs?" "My name is Jason and I'm a Zoroark morph from the Unova region." "I am Grace and I am a Typhlosian morph from the Johto region." "Hi, I'm Isabelle a Glaceon morph from Sinnoh!" "I am Nathan, an Entei morph from Kanto." "Stephan, Aggron from Hoenn." "Then if you followed me here that means you know I am the son of the Eon Pokemon that once guarded Altomare with my aunt, Latios. And you also know that me and a small group of friends that I've trained into swords masters to take out every large scale organizations, Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Emerald, Galactic, and most recently Plasma?" I explained.

"Yeah, yeah we all know. Why do ya' think we searched you out?" Stephan said with a small grin crossing his face. "Well good, so I hope you all prepared for an extended stay in the next region I plan on going to; Celstia." I said getting a yes from them and a "So cold." From Stephan. And about a week or so later we were walking off the boat into the town of Seravee. "Alright, a friend of mine already has a place for us to crash while in this frozen hellhole." I said as Isabelle bounced up to my side and said "Oh, come on its not that bad." "Easy for you to say, you're not a ground or dragon like me and Drake." Stephan said with a scowl.

* * *

This is the third story in the series, featuring a plethora of new characters


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Professor Evergreen**

*Drake's POV* As we walked through town, I started heading towards the lab. "Where are you off to?" Nathan asked "Professors lab for a starter and dex update." I said as I entered the lab, with the others soon after. When we entered I saw a man with neon green hair, thick pants, and a parka trying to calm down a 1 foot tall blue bird that kept shooting off a bubble beam. "Aquilia calm down!" Professor Evergreen shouted before a small spider thing spat out a vine whip tripping the professor. "Damn it Ceil!" he shouted. "Need a hand Professor?" I asked as I pulled him up. "Thanks for the ha…DUCK!" he yelled before I felt my back ignite. "Damn, that feels good! Now it's my turn." I said and turned around as I drew my blade, Dragon's Tongue. I was face to face with a floating ball of fire. "Now all three of you be good or I goes nuts." I said and the ones called Aquilia and Ceil got beside their balls while the fire-thing said {I can haz nutz?} before getting by its ball.

"Okay professor, I'm here to update my dex and pick out a starter. Judging by what I saw when we entered, I'm gunna guess that Aquilia is the water, Ceil is the grass and this thing is the fire, right?" I asked getting a nod and a "The fire type is called Seargon." From the professor. "Then I'll take Seargon." I said grabbing his ball. {Now you give me nutz?} he asked. "Hmmm, I dub thy Peanut." I declared. "Hey I wanted him." Stephan said. "No way, and besides, Grace should keep you warm." I shot back but was hit and flung about 100 feet back, followed by Grace yelling "Don't mess with a girl that can bench press a semi-trailer, motherfucker! You know damn well me and Isabelle are dating." After that we all left and went to our humble abode.

* * *

Seeing as how this is a short chapter, you all get chapter three as well! XP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Gift From Steel

*Drake's POV*

We'd been stuck in this frozen hell hole for the past two months with neither hide nor hair of another morph and we were about to move out when we got a break. I grabbed Peanut's ball and practically jumped down the stairs only to trip over a box at the bottom. "Oh, Drake you got a package by the way." Jason said "I hope Steel came through. Yes!" I said and pulled out the gift along with a note:

Drake, here is the aura goggles you asked for. When you return to Altomare, your ass owes me.

I pulled out twenty aura goggles and tossed a pair to the others while saying. "Put these on and tell me what you see." About a minute later Isabelle spoke up first "Everything is so vibrant and colorful." Nathan was next "What are we seeing Drake?" I said "It's called aura and it's the life force of everything around you. Human auras are dull colors while Pokemon auras are brighter, Pokemorph auras, however, are a mix of the two. Now to tell you what I was going to, I've picked up wind of a girl that apparently has control over snow right here in Seravee." This got a huge sigh of relief. "Her name is Lisa Cascada, now get your com-links and get ready." I said and we soon split up.

I had Sasha and Kyurem with me for specific reasons: Sasha was keeping a thermal barrier and Kyurem to counteract her powers if she was hostile. "Drake I think I found but I'm not completely sure" Grace said over the com. "Describe her." I said "She's got light blue skin, long blue hair, and her head is slightly avian like." This made me yell to all "Shit guys engage with caution! That is an Articuno morph, Stephan do not engage! I repeat, do not engage! Grace your gunna have to stall her until either me or the others get there."

***Grace's POV***

I braced myself for what I was about to do as I walked up to her and said "Oh my Arceus! I love your hair!" she smiled and said "Thanks, I like yours to." I'm Grace Fauna." I said and shook her hand "Hi I'm Lisa Cascada." –Sasha it's her!- I projected this as strongly as I could to the psychic. We began making small talk as we walked and before we knew it we were at an old warehouse. "It's been nice talking to you Grace but I've gotta get home." She said. "Hold on I've got one more question for you: Are you a Pokemorph?" I said "How did you know?!" she screeched at me. I sighed and said "Come on out guys." I heard a light flutter as Drake landed beside me with the others following suite and all barely making a sound, other than Stephan, who made a crater.

Drake took a few steps and stopped before saying to a wide-eyed Lisa "Calm down we're not going to hurt you. We just want you to know your not alone." At this everyone's Pokemon features became more visible. Drake's tail and wings unfurled as his head morphed, my eyes became a red color as my hair caught on fire, Stephan ripped his shirt off and exposed his steel plated chest as his steel horns and shoulder spikes formed while rising to his full height of 6' 10'', Nathan's mane ignited as his fangs stuck out of his mouth, Jason removed his gloves as his long black and purple billowed out, Isabelle's tail laid over her shoulder as she smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "We are here with you." Drake said before Lisa came out with "Best birthday present ever" before passing out and Nathan catching her before she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A New Member**

***Lisa's POV***

When I woke up, I was on a bed next to the Glaceon girl, Isabelle. I groaned and said "How long have I been out?" Isabelle put her index finger to her chin and said "'Bout two days. Ya' hungry?" this had me out of the bed and in the kitchen in the blink of an eye "Steak, please tell me one of those is mine?" I said in a trance-like voice. The dragon boy Drake merely chuckled and said "How do you want it done?" I said "As rare as possible." He chuckled again and said "Nathan, someone else has your eating habits." As he gave me my plate. The Entei morph Nathan's head shot up and he said "Who, where?" I laughed and said "Me." Getting an "Aw hells yeah!" from Nathan as we devoured our bloody meals.

***Drake's POV***

"Well Zekrom would be pissed if he doesn't get his steak." I said with a sigh. "Wait, you mean Zekrom the Vicious Bolt?" Lisa asked. {And his brothers too.} Zekrom said as I tossed him his steak. "Reshiram the Sagely Flame and Kyurem the Impatient Freeze." Lisa exclaimed. I saw Angle float in behind them and she said {Hey, what about me?!} To which Lisa responded with "Sorry little one, I've never seen a Pokemon like you before.} Angle said in a squeaky voice {It's okay, my mama's a Shadow Lugia and my papa is a Ho-Oh with a crystal arm.} Peanut then floated in with a {WEEEEEEEEE!} while upside down. "Okay, who's Seargon?" Lisa asked. {Does you haf meh nutz?} Peanut asked. "Your walnuts are behind the toaster." I sighed and followed up with a "Sorry, he's a bit slow in the head." For Lisa.

***Jason's POV***

"Drake, are you forgetting the conditions for being on the team?" I asked, getting a growl from him and he explained to Lisa. "Before we tell you anything else about us, I have to know if you can use a blade." I saw a grin appear on Lisa's face as she said "Y'all gunna have to follow me." Before jumping out our third story window with a laugh. We were soon climbing up a small mountain with Lisa up front. "Well here we are, come on in" Lisa said and we entered after she told us to wait here, she went up stairs.

***Lisa's POV***

When I got to my training room, I quickly changed into my battle outfit; Skin tight black leather with Kevlar lining, and strapped my sawed off frost shotgun to my right leg, katana and sheath to my left, my two machetes on my back, and my Uzis in my shoulder holsters. I jumped down the stairs and earned a cry of "I think I'm in love!" from Nathan. After a brief but intense demonstration, Drake shook my hand and said "Welcome to the team, Lisa."


End file.
